


I Needed that Transistor!!!

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, this is exceedingly silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet enjoys having the base to himself, but not for the peace and quiet. No, he's happy to have a chance to listen to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Needed that Transistor!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is PAINFULLY silly but I love it okay
> 
> The song is [Twisted Transistor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F68owXsix9A) (hence the stupid title. I'm so sorry this is stupid.)

"Finally. Peace and quiet," Ratchet sighs. The children are all out with their guardians on routine patrols, and Optimus is meeting with Agent Fowler at a human military base several miles away.

With a quick proximity sweep just to be sure, the medic opens up the human music program he’d stealthily installed on the base computer. Ratchet looks over his shoulder out of habit before he selects an audio file.

———

Optimus was pleasantly surprised the meeting had been cut short, as they tended to run much longer than anticipated. Rather than waste the energy required for a ground bridge, the Prime decides a drive will clear his mind.

Of course, his clear mind didn’t last very long. No, finding your base filled with loud music and walking in on your old friend loudly singing along with human music would startle anyone.

———

"Because the MUSIC DO!!! And it is reaching INSIDE YOU!!! Forever preaching F-"

"Ratchet!??!?!!"

The medic nearly chokes, desperately slapping at the console to silence his chosen music genre. “I….um….. I can explain?”


End file.
